Zero's Secret
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: Zero is now the president of the Hunter's Society but when humans start to come up missing and then dead the president must take a walk down memory lane by visiting an old lover of his.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A young lady about the age of twenty two steps onto stage. She's trying to hide her fear of the first time on stage. She looks out across the crowd who's all screaming her name. She hears the music beginning to play as all her fears just disappear. She closes her eyes and begins her performance.

"No time for goodbye he said, as he faded away, don't put your life in someone's hand..."

Meanwhile in the crowed there's at least eight hunters and the new president, part vampire himself, Zero Kiryu."

"Sir, how long do we wait? She's a deadly pureblood.

"Pureblood, who's different from others. He says as he hides his smile as the memories are playing through his head. Each scream of pleasure that escaped from her mouth as he contunited to thrust into her, each claw marks he fought so hard to hide, all the bite marks both tried to hide.

"Zero quite with memory lane and pay attention. She's walking off. You and Kiven got talk with her.

Zero rolls his eyes and sneaks past security guards then goes to her room just after she walks in.

"So you're a performer now?"

She quickly turns around and sees the boys, one with their gun pointed at her.

"Zero, would you mind asking him for some privacy while I change. Also sorry to say but I don't like a gun pointed at me by a stranger. I mean isn't there a rule about men pointing guns at females?"

"You're not a female. You a blood sucking monster."

"Kiven, lower it."

"Sorry but you're mistaken. I'm not a monster." She spoke with such calmness in her voice you couldn't tell there was a gun pointed at her.

"Kiven, I said lower it."

Kiven growls at the girl before shooting right at her right shoulder then left the room not able to see her bearly dodge it and falls to the ground.

Zero walks over to help her up.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you, Zero."

'My apologizes."

She smiles and puts on one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts. "So what do I owe this visit, my love?"


	2. Chapter 2: Secret's Out

Chapter 2: The Secret's Out

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you, Zero."

'My apologizes."

She smiles and puts on one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts. "So what do I owe this visit, my love?"

"The Hunters have been finding de-"

"Zero, you know I don't feed and kill nor do I kill anything that's not Level E. I haven't even used either weapon since I got them. Go check. They haven't been moved."

She sits on the couch as he goes to check only to see they're where the were put with no scent.

"Told you. Now was that the only reason you came here?" She says smiling as she snaps towards him.

"Yes. Sorry, Saviyna."

Saviyna sighs when there's a knock on the door.

"Rayvia! The fans are waiting! Hurry it up!"

Saviyna growls before getting up and going back in her closet to change.

"What's that about?"

"Nothing, Zero. You have you're business I have mine. Now you can just stay here if you have anymore questions or you can go ahead and leave. You're choice." Then she sighs and walks out avoiding his eye contact as he sighs as well. But just as he thought about staying Kiven walks in with Soryia.

"What's wrong, Zero?"

"Something's not right with his mood or aurora." Soyria said as Zero looked up at his blind hunter.

"Soyria, you're as crazy as you are blind. Zero's fine. I'm sure of that." Kiven says gently punching her in the arm remembering the last time he punched her in the arm.

"No, he loves her. Loved her once and still does." She spoke with worry in her voice as Kiven looked at Zero with just as much shock. Looking for something to say she was lieing. But there's nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise Visit

Chapter 3: A Surprise Visit

"Soyria, you're as crazy as you are blind. Zero's fine. I'm sure of that." Kiven says gently punching her in the arm remembering the last time he punched her in the arm.

"No, he loves her. Loved her once and still does." She spoke with worry in her voice as Kiven looked at Zero with just as much shock. Looking for something to say she was lieing. But there's nothing.

Later that night they went back to the houses around the hunter society.

**In Kiven and Soyria's Room:**

"Soyria, you have to be lieing! There's no way he can love a monster! She's a monster! I'm telling the truth. She killed those people and is lieing to him!" He said raising his voice with such anger it's beging to scare his mate.

"Kiven. What..." She pauses trying to find the right words. "What if she's not. What if she really didn't kill those people and just wants to help us." She looked up at him hoping he will turn and look at her but instead he just keeps his back to her getting more and more angered.

"You didn't see her! You could see the blood lust in her eyes! But i shot her so at least she's wounded." He spoke so proud of himself.

"You what?!" She stood form her where she was sitting in their bed and then looked at the floor with worry when finally looked back.

"My love, she's wounded . Not dead. But come on. I'm sorry for scaring you. How about we just go to bed."

She doesn't speak but nods and climbs into bed next to him as he reaches over and shuts off the light.

**In Zero's Room:**

He kept playing the memory of her smile in his head as he sat at his desk looking over the reports when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He spoke with such a soft voice he was surprised the door opened to hear his assistant speak.

"There is a girl here to see you. She refuses to give her name so we handcuffed her. She is clothed in vampire scent."

Zero looked up. "Bring her in. Uncuffed."

The assistant nodded and did as told but pushed the girl to the ground. The just keeps her head down until she hears the door shut then looks up showing it's her.

What are you doing here?!" Zero spoke with such shock as he helped her up seeing she's bleeding.

"I came to talk. To help bring the investigation into the light.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Lies

*******Author's Note: Hey everyone. For warning you this may be the longest chapter. Just saying.*******

Chapter 4: Truth Or Lies

"What are you doing here?!" Zero spoke with such shock as he helped her up seeing she's bleeding.

"I came to talk. To help bring the investigation into the light." She said trying to stand as she falls back to her knees.

Zero sighed and walked over to her helping her up and to a chair before walking to his door and locking it.

"What are you doing?" She asks as you can hear the weakness and blood thirst in her voice as she tries fighting it.

"What needs to be done. Just don't make it visible." He says as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"No. I haven't since you left. And I refuse to do it now."

"Saviyna. Now is different. It will take weeks for you to heal that kind of cut and if I'm correct it's from a hunters. Which means it would take even long and if you're gonna help us we need you at full strength."

"Zero, remember what happened last time."

"I remember and I'm willing to take the chance of it happening again. But only if you will speak in front of the rest of the society tomorrow to enlighten us on what you know." He spoke as he walked over to her after laying his shirt on his desk allowing all the scars of their past fun to show but only to her.

She sighed showing she was giving in as her fangs showed meaning she lowered her spell. "Fine." She said before biting down as he fought back a scream not being use to her bite yet again. (And that's where i'm leaving that. But you can imagine where it ended.)

**The Next Morning in the Conference Room:**

Zero sat at the front with Saviyna next to him being that she's the never present vice president.

"I'm glad you could all attend. This meeting is about the recent investigation of the human bodies turning up dead. With us we have a pureblood vampire who is a close friend of mine."

Everyone started to whisper over that when Saviyna stood and demanded silence before she spoke.

"I know you all are probably griping your weapons pretty tight. But I myself have a hunters weapon. It hasn't been used since I got it six years ago." She looked around to get see the shock on all their faces. "I'm here to bring information that you all might need to help with this investigation. There have been numerous Level E's that have very recently appeared out of nowhere. I myself have been looking into this. What I have is a handful of vampires. About 10 who have been unaccountable for whereabouts. I have another group of vampires that are willing to work with you to help sneak you in to get the information you need on them. Please trust me I have nothing to hide."

That's when all turned for the worst because Kiven stood up.

"If you have nothing to hide then tell us why we should trust you?"

She sighed before closing her eyes thinking about the words to speak before speaking.

"You see Mr. Kiven. You came to my room. You pointed a gun at me and I did not do anything but ask you to lower it when I was more than capable of ripping it from your and and killing you then and there. But I did not. Your president Zero. He stayed and was not harmed." She took a pause before opening her eyes. "You two followed and left the other seven of your hunters unguarded. When I walked off I could have just as easily suck back and slaughtered them where they stood before you or Zero even knew. But I didn't. Instead I put a note on each of their backs telling them their mistakes and went to my room before you rudely busted into." All the hunters took this into thought and must have decided to trust her because they all went silent and looked at Zero as Saviyna sat back down in her seat knowing Kiven wouldn't be happy about her being there.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meetings

Chapter 5: The Meetings

Zero and Saviyna went back to Zero's room where he let her go to sleep while he worked on pairing the hunters up with the vampires noticing some are ones he went to Cross Academy with.

"So she's still in contact with Cross Academy. I wonder who's all there now." He looked over at her as she was already asleep bringing a smile to his face as he started pairing everyone up.

Saviyna slept for at least five hours when she was awoke by someone entering the room and by the scent she could tell it wasn't Zero. But before she could move she had a gun pointed at her making her aware of who it was.

"Hello again, monster."

"For the last time, I told you i'm not a monster. I am hel-"but before she could finish she had a searing pain in her shoulder after the shot. "Ouch."

"Nice fangs. Perfect to keep for a trophy after I kill you for tricking our president."

She looked at him confused when they both heard footsteps coming their way.

"You might want to run. Before your president sees what you did." With that he did just as he said just before Zero walked in.

"A gun was fire. I can smell it. Are you gonna be ok?"

"I will be fine. Lets just go." She said before getting up, grabbing her jacket and walking out.

Zero looked at her remembering why he fell in love with her. 'She never lets anything stop her.' Than he followed her out to the courtyard.

"Ok, vampires you will be paired with a hunter. Don't harm them or they have the right to shoot."

"Hunters. If you shoot don't kill just wound."

Standing there you could feel the tension in the area but they all nodded.

"Well lets begin this hunt."


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Chapter 6: The Hunt

Zero looked at her remembering why he fell in love with her. 'She never lets anything stop her.' Than he followed her out to the courtyard.

"Ok, vampires you will be paired with a hunter. Don't harm them or they have the right to shoot."

"Hunters. If you shoot don't kill just wound."

Standing there you could feel the tension in the area but they all nodded.

"Well lets begin this hunt."

It was two hunters with two vampires for every group making 6 groups and then Zero and Saviyna. They all set out to cover the ground they were given. No one knew the weapon Saviyna. All they knew was she was a good fighter with her bare hands. One of the vampires caught up with her before leaving.

"Mrs. Saviyna, are you ok? We can smell the blood and we all know it's yours."

"Yes, Siren. I am fine. You and Kyia need to be on your best guard though. I will be fine. But worry about you two. All three of us know her condition and know you will be the first to get hurt trying to protect her but you must also remember she is a strong one. One who stepped up even with her condition."

He nodded before going back to the two hunters and the other vampire.

She waited until every hunter and vampire had left out of hearing distance.

"They are mated and she is 5 months pregnant. I tried to talk her out of it but she kept saying no. So we talked it over and decided that they would be together so that he knew she was safe."

"Smart idea. You ready?"

"Of course. Lets go."

Little did they know there was a certain pureblood lurking in the shadows.

"So they're out to hunt down my minions. Lets see if they can pick it up shall we?"

The pureblood looked to one of the hunters as he looked back at the pureblood. Smiling at her hair pulled back allowing her beautiful face to be shown in the moonlight.

"Lets see how far my sister and your brother get with their search group, Ichiru."

"As you wish, Miss Shizuka."

Ichiru waits for her to lead the way with her horse as she smiles and takes a slow start before going in a full run.


End file.
